


You Remembered

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 10 sentence challenge, Alone, Depression, Fluff, Love, M/M, Party, Sweet, forgotten, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: I wrote this for a ten sentence challenge issued by the Madhouse with the subject of party. Enjoy!





	You Remembered

This year was going to be the same as every other year Ryan had spent, alone, unnoticed, unimportant. He was used to it by now, and anyway it wasn't all that important anyway he told himself as he pulled on his dark hoodie and left the apartment for the walk around the neighborhood he took every year to distract himself, but it only made him more bitter and jealous.

_Why do I have to be the one who's alone and unhappy, it's not fair!_ he thought as he withdrew into himself and kicked a rock at his feet as he continued back to his apartment and opened the door bitterly.

“Hey Rye Bread! Surprise!” Ryan jumped when Jeremy lept out from behind his hiding place and stared at the shorter man in surprise and shock.

“You...you remembered?” he asked.

“Ryan, I love you, of course I remembered your birthday, you're the most important person in my life,” Jeremy said as he smiled and wrapped the taller man in a giant hug that Ryan melted into.

“I love you too Jeremy, thank you for remembering!” he said as tears flooded his eyes, and knew this was going to be the greatest birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I can write sweet things too ;)


End file.
